heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kris Stunn
History Kris is an ordinary kid who loves to play computer games, specially adventure games. One day, Kris got tired of just having an adventure inside a computer game and wished to have his own adventure and become a hero of his own story. That night he dreamed of having a sword and a small half girl-half mouse companion who calls her self Bait. From that day forward Kris gained extraordinary powers beyond his wildest dream. Personality Most of the time Kris is a happy go lucky person who always seeks adventures. And like the heroes in his computer games, Kris hates wrong doings. He also follows a strict code of honor to follow the path of good at all times and hates other people getting hurt because of him. He can't stand seeing others suffering knowing he can do something about it. Abilities Being a "Dreamer" Kris has the power to control, change, create and travel through dreams and he can even turn dreams into reality or vice versa. Inside the dream realm Kris is an Omniscient being, having the ability to know everything inside it's boundaries. Being one of the supreme protectors of the dream realm Kris is able to absolutely reject being subjected to mostly anything in this realm. By traveling to the dream realm Kris can access his and any other being's conscious and unconscious motives revealing their deepest darkest fears, insecurities, suppressed feelings and all of their untapped powers hidden from the rest of reality. In this realm, these undiscovered powers rest inside malevolent creatures called the "Animus". Animus can only be killed or deafeated by thier dreamers and by doing so the dreamer will gain access to his untapped powers and will become one with his Animus permanently. After defeating his Animus, Kris gained a tail and cat like ears. This appears every time he uses his powers. Example of powers a Dreamer may possess: *Paradox Inducement- The power to disobey the rules of logic itself. The User has the power to disrupt Reality and Logic allowing him/her to achieve many astonishing and yet illogical feats. *Personal Domain- Power to have a Personal Domain: Dreamers has absolute power over everything in the dream world. Some may even posses Omnipotence within their Domains. *Universe Alternative Dreams- The ability to create and manipulate an alternate universe within the users dreams. *Imagination Manipulation- The power to control one's imagination *Logic Manipulation- The ability to manipulate the rules of logic *Subjective Reality- The ability to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality. *Dream Manipulation- Power to enter, manipulate, project, alter, and control dreams of others or yourself. *Omniscience- In the dream realm, Kris has the abillity to know everything and anything infinitely. Other abilities Absolute Embodiment - This gives Kris the ability to embody everything even abilities and concepts, like love, hope, fear, death, strength, etc. He can even gain the properties and characteristics of the one he embody. Kris cannot be killed or destroyed if his embodiment is not completely destroyed or remove from existence. Kris can also exist to all dimention, alternate universe, reality as long as the one he embody exist in that place. Status Pocket - This ability keeps any and all status effects that Kris wants to possess. This affects status modifiers that enhance speed, strength, agility or even negative status effects caused by opposing abilities that can disrupt his current status. Aside from keeping status effects this also imposes an absolute limit to the status effects he can be subjected to like Manipulations, Alterations, even Enhancements and Restorations, meaning beyond that given limit has other additional effects will not be able to affect him. Omniversal Redirection - The ability to redirect or manipulate the direction of anything that exists like objects, thought, and even the effects of abilities as well as the ability itself that targets this ability and its effects like causality manipulation, Power negation, Power absorption, Power Manipulation, Boundary manipulation and even Nonexistence, to a specific directional path or target anywhere in time and space without being affected by it whilst removing other possible directions they can take from existence, and be forced to travel to the desired choosen direction or any especific target of the user. This leaves the target to move only on the given path. This ability can only be done by swinging or pointing the tip of the sword "Pearl of the Orient" to the desired path. Special ability moves: *Magnum break or A.K.A Absolute Shatter - A move that scatter's every part of the total conceptual constract of a target using Omniversal Redirection and reduce the target to nothing. *Mighty Block - Makes everything around Kris always parallel to him as long as it is activated. *Absolute Aim - Limits the direction of his own abilities to a certain target and remove all other directions the target and the ability may take. Absolute Re-existence - The ability to regain every aspect of one's existence completely and revert one's being back to a state perfect normalcy as if nothing or no harm has ever been done to them. Also refered to as Recrudescent Existence, the user of this ability is able to undo absolutely any harm done to the entirety of his existence and completely regain every aspect of it in such an amazing way that it's effects can at times border in acusality - meaning it can and it will completely disregard causality altogether in order to bring back the user to his absolute and perfect state of existence. Equipment Big sword called "Pearl of the orient" Weakness He's allergic to seafoods. He easily gets so sleepy when given a pillow. Trivia *Using the dream world and his other Dreamer abilities, Kris engaged in different battle against evil across different realms, dimentions, and alter universes meeting other heroes such as himself. He even met Doomweaver in one of his battles. *He has a strict code of honor to follow the path of good. *Galoford invited Kris to join the Somnium Vigelis because of their same goal but Kris declined the offer. *Kris Stunn's name was inspired out of my name which is Krystan. Quotes “ Category:Characters